Su Reina
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "-… Pero aún no me han hecho jaque mate…-Lo miró fijamente-Al menos… No por ahora…-Dicho ésto, colocó al rey en su casilla, al lado de la reina." Shun solamente tenía una cosa en mente, Alice... "Porque para Shun Kazami, Alice Gehabich era Su Reina..."


_**Aquí yo con éste nuevo one-shot, espero que les guste… ^^**_

_**Título: La Reina**_

_**Pareja: Shunice = ShunXAlice.**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Palabras: 1.015 (Contando el título y el 'FIN')**_

_**Páginas: 6.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-Su Reina-.<strong>_

Desde que regresó a Japón se sentía más vacío que nunca. No volvería a ver a sus amigos. Jamás… Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Se sentía triste, solo, vacío. No tenía a nadie. No tenía a sus dos amigos como hermanos, no tenía a sus mejores amigas que fueron – también – como sus hermanas, no tenía a su vecina que era como una confidente para él, no tenía al amigo que protegió y se convirtió en su hermanito menor, no tenía a su reina… Eso era, no tenía a su reina… Le hacía falta tanto. Pero… Ella estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de él, y no lo soportaba. La necesitaba a su lado. Esa chica era _**SU**_ reina. Sus hermosos cabellos ondulados y rojizos le encantaban, sus brillosos ojos chocolates lo embobaban, sus labios… Sus labios lo volvían loco, eran como una droga para él. Y no los tenía más para sí mismo… Suspiró de nuevo, se sentía tan solo, tan pero tan solo. Deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran con él, pero más que nada, deseaba que ella estuviera con él en ese momento. Porque la necesitaba, y por más orgulloso que fuese, aceptaba que la necesitaba. Suspiró otra vez terminando con la tarea que el maestro les mandó y ya había estudiado para el examen que tenía mañana. Miró hacia su lado, allí estaba el tablero cerrado y con varias de las piezas dentro. Lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado dejando ver las 32 piezas: las 16 blancas y las 16 negras.

Colocó el tablero al frente y fue colocando las piezas blancas. Colocó primero los peones, faltaban dos y se les quedó mirando-Mis peones…-Susurró pensando en su amigo Marucho y en su amiga Julie.

_**.-.**_

_-Bueno, básicamente eso es el inter-espacio Bakugan-Recordaba perfectamente cuando Marucho les estaba explicando a él y a Alice todo sobre el inter-espacio Bakugan._

_**.-.**_

_-¡Oye Shun…!-Le llamaba su vecina peliplata, también recordaba cuando su amiga morena le esperaba para ir a la escuela._

_**.-.**_

Siguió colocando las piezas, ésta vez las torres. Colocó una, y la otra se la quedó viendo-… Mi torre…-Volvió a susurrar, ésta vez pensando en su amigo Jake.

_**.-.**_

_-¡Oye Shun por aquí!-Le llamaba el moreno, había llegado la hora de salida y había cuadrado acompañarlo a los inter-espacios Bakugan-¡Ven rápido o tus fanáticas te encontrarán! –_

_Shun solamente puso reír y se acercó hacia él golpeándole levemente el hombro con el cuaderno que tenía en mano-Pues vámonos, no quiero que me encuentren –_

_**.-.**_

Ésta vez iba a colocar los caballos-… Mis caballos…-Susurró de nuevo, pensando en sus amigas Fabia y Runo.

_**.-.**_

_Originalmente… Fue él el único que le creyó a Fabia de que los Gundalianos fueron quienes atacaron Neathia-Debo decirte, que entonces los peleadores han cometido un error –_

_-Tenemos que solucionarlo-Dijo ella decidida._

_-Y yo te ayudaré-Él le sonrió, mientras que ella correspondió a la sonrisa._

_**.-.**_

_Y con Runo, ella era su vecina y se había convertido en su mejor amiga…-¡Oye Shun ven, Dan se está peleando!-Recordó que ella le dijo cuando tenía 6 años y él 7, se veía angustiada._

_-¡Kami tenme paciencia, voy a matar a ese idiota! –_

_Ambos salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba Dan, Shun le salvó pero terminó algo herido-¿Por qué tienes que ser imprudente?-Le preguntó Runo limpiando la sangre que corría por su labio inferior._

_-Porque ustedes dos me importan, y haría lo que sea por ustedes-Respondió él sonriendo._

_**.-.**_

Luego fue colocando los alfiles-… Mis alfiles…-Volvió a susurrar pensando en sus amigos Dan y Ace, esos dos que eran como sus hermanos.

_**.-.**_

_-¡Oye tú niño!-Escuchaba que le llamaba un niño castaño de 6 años-Gracias por salvarme de Koji Naro, demo… ¿Cuán es tu nombre?-Recordó que le preguntó._

_Él solo se le quedó mirando por sobre su hombro, luego giró su vista mirándolo y le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante-Me llamo, Shun, Shun Kazami –_

_-Bueno Shun, vamos a mi casa-Le respondió él._

_Ese niño era raro, pero se volvió su mejor amigo desde ese día._

_**.-.**_

_-¡Oye idiota, apresura el paso!-Le gritaba Ace, ambos iban llegando tarde a la escuela._

_Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ace se mudó a la tierra y se convirtió en su compañero de apartamento-Bien, bien –_

_Llegaron al salón de tercero de preparatoria, abrieron la puerta y dijeron al unísono:-Lo sentimos Hikaru-sensei –_

_-¿Otra vez tarde señores Grit y Kazami?-Ambos palidecieron-Lo siento, pero tendrán castigo –_

_**.**_

_-Bien hecho Grit-Le reprochó el pelinegro limpiando los pupitres._

_-No vengas y me reproches Kazami-Respondió el peliverde sacudiendo los borradores._

_Luego de eso se quedaron mirando un rato, y luego rieron. No se llevaban bien, pero eran amigos a su manera._

_**.-.**_

Tomó la penúltima pieza y se le quedó viendo con nostalgia-… Y… Mi reina…-De repente, le llegó a la mente la imagen de la pelinaranja sonriéndole.

_**.-.**_

_-Shun-kun ven… Ven Shun-kun…-Le decía sonriéndole, fueron al parque a su primera cita._

_-Sí, ya va…-Empezó a perseguirla._

_Ambos paseaban por el parque, no era la mejor cita del mundo, pero era lo que les gustaba._

_-Dime, si tú tienes que irte a algún lado… ¿Siempre me amarás?-Le preguntó sonrojada._

_-Yo…-Él solo se sonrojo y le sonrió-Claro, eres mi novia después de todo-Y… ¿Hasta dónde me seguirías solo por amarme? –_

_Ella se sorprendió y sonrió acariciándole la mejilla-Hasta el infierno, si tú lo deseas –_

_Luego, ambos se dieron un tierno, y corto beso en los labios…_

_**.-.**_

Colocó a la reina blanca en su casilla-… Los perdí a todos… –

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, y se pudo ver a su abuelo-¿Estás bien Shun? –

La verdad no, pero si le daba esa respuesta, tendría que decirle por qué, y eso no podía hacerlo-Sí, estoy bien –

El hombre sonrió-Bueno… La cena está lista-Luego se fue.

Dirigió su vista al tablero y tomó al rey-… Pero aún no me han hecho jaque mate…-Lo miró fijamente-Al menos… No por ahora…-Dicho ésto, colocó al rey en su casilla, al lado de la reina.

Shun se levantó de su asiento y salió de su habitación, solamente con una cosa en mente… En la única persona que quería ver… Porque para Shun Kazami, Alice Gehabich era _**Su Reina**_…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo ^^, aunque me sentí triste por Shun… T-T<strong>_

_**Alice: Oh Shun T-T**_

_**Shun: Alice-chan T-T**_

_**Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


End file.
